<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Had Me At Blue by drunkencatman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226558">You Had Me At Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkencatman/pseuds/drunkencatman'>drunkencatman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tokedcatman's fallout 4 drabbles: sole survivor adeline davies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 charisma will do that to you, Bittersweet, F/F, Femslash, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, blue is kinda oblivious, tried to go for a bittersweet vibe but idk if it turned out like that, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkencatman/pseuds/drunkencatman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Piper share their first kiss the night before Blue is to be relayed to the Institute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tokedcatman's fallout 4 drabbles: sole survivor adeline davies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Had Me At Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Early November, 2288</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow morning was the big day. The day in which Blue would take a trip that no other wastelander had dared to take… a trip to the Institute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue had to admit that the Institute was one of the most elusive organizations in the Commonwealth, even topping organizations like Nevada’s USAF facility. There were conspiracies upon conspiracies compiled by casual web-surfers to famous conspiracists, who pieced things together from highly classified leaked information that rose to the surface shortly before the bombs fell. But in this day and age, in this wasteland… there was no internet. Nowhere could you pick up a book and read about the Institute and it’s inner workings, its most fundamental members, or what their favourite items are on the cafeteria menu. Fear of the unknown was strong here, but being both a Railroad agent and the Minutemen General was slowly making her body grow on that feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue sent Drummer Boy back to HQ midday today to go get Desdemona, Tinker Tom and Deacon. She had spent all night last night adjusting and finishing up the Institute Relay with Sturges, who was more than overjoyed to assist with a machine as advanced and large as this one. She more than appreciated the help, not sure how to pay him back for this one. He had repeatedly insisted over and over that what she’d done for him over a year ago was repayment enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanctuary Hills was where Blue and Piper resided on this late night. It was unspoken that Blue was to travel to the Institute and she knew it and Piper knew it. This past little while, Blue began noticing the fine details… the lingering touches, the way her stomach dropped every time she caught Piper’s beautiful green gaze, the suspicious way Piper would stutter and fluster easily whenever Blue would, whether jokingly or not, flirt with her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue could’ve slapped herself upside the head when she came to the realization Piper’s been like this for months and months and months on end. She felt guilty, but at a time like this, it was easy not to talk about it… just like it was easy to not mention the fact that in under twelve hours she was going to be under demolecularization that could render her out of existence. It was a noticeable change because Piper wasn’t one to stay quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not able to lull herself to sleep, Blue sat in a lawn chair upon a balcony in one of the newly built houses on the end of the street. It was a smaller building she’d wanted specifically for herself, so she could get away from the commotion every once and awhile. There were a few spare beds, however, in case somebody like Hancock or MacCready wanted to set up camp at Sanctuary for a while, or if they were just travelling with the vault dweller. Despite the fact she did want some peace and quiet, she was grateful that she had Piper to share a space with. It felt… normal, like it always had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue took a drag on her second cigarette when she heard footsteps behind her. Piper, clad in a ratty oversized black t-shirt and boxers plopped down beside her in the other lawn chair. “Hey.” Piper greeted, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep? Yeah, me neither.” Blue said humourlessly, parting her lips to take another pull. She then held out the smoke between her and Piper, continuing their ritual of sharing cigarettes together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper plucked it from Adeline’s hand, nestling it between two fingers. “You should be resting up for tomorrow, y’know. Knocking on the Institute’s door is serious business, Blue.” She seemed careful stepping into the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hell of an icebreaker, Piper… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blue thought, looking away from the dark-haired beauty next to her. Her eyes scanned the stars, “I’m scared shitless if I’m being honest with you. I’ve been bested, held hostage, stabbed, shot, shot again and yet I’m terrified of something I know nothing about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it yourself, Blue. It’s a fear of the unknown… The Institute is one of the biggest enigmas I’ve had the honour to attempt to unravel. All we know is that they have the technology to help us up above ground here and they don’t want to play nice and share. Of course, we know Shaun’s there too,” Piper sighed out smoke, “He’s your baby, Blue… your kid. I know if Nat were to be with those bastards I’d be scared what they would do to her… uhm, sorry, that’s not very comforting now is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue looked back at Piper then, subtly admiring her side profile. “I could go there and not come back, Piper… that’s what I mean. I have things to live for and it’s a giant risk to take but I have to. For Shaun— and… and for the Commonwealth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper stiffened, but tried to collect her composure quickly. “I trust your skills, Blue. I know you’re astoundingly, undeniably apt for this job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a professional engineer, not a molecular scientist… would be absolutely amazing if I was, you know,” Blue managed a chuckle but it was hoarse, “and I thought you said you were going to lay off the political biases?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper’s thick brow furrowed as she passed the cigarette back. “Political? You’re thinking of a confirmation bias, because I believed you had some serious talent when I first met you and now I know for a sure fact now that you’ve got more skill than regular tinkerers in good ol’ post-war Boston. Hell, I didn’t know that there were multiple different actuators— I didn’t even know what an actuator was. And then last night when you and Sturges were talking about the linguistics of the teleportation relay… too much scientific jargon for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue shrugged, flicking ashes into an empty can of cram. “Took me and Sturges hours to make heads or tails of Dr. Virgil’s diagrams. Brilliant man… um… mutant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the Institute weren’t up our asses that’d be a killer article… I can see the headline, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Estranged Institute Scientist Releases A Way To Get Into The Lair of the Elusive Organization… The Institute.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piper said, imitating the voice of an old movie announcer. Seeing Blue’s inquisitive expression caused her to trail off, and she left the vault dweller to her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a comfortable silence then, not something common between them. They always had enough anecdotes and topics to debate among other things, but tonight… was different. The air was different, the vibe was different, their demeanours were different. Heavy loads weighed onto their minds, so Blue lit another cigarette they could pass back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something, Piper?” Blue questioned, fingers rapping against the arm of the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot,” Piper responded, head tilted. She inhaled and exhaled smoke, leaning in a bit close</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that I’ve made the Commonwealth a better place? In… in my first year, of course.” Blue said, surprisingly unconfident. Blue felt so vulnerable all of a sudden and when Piper was looking at her the way she was, she found it hard not to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper seemed flabbergasted and Blue almost took it negatively, until she started talking. “Goodness, Blue… you’re seriously asking me that? You’re one of the first people I’ve ever seen to revive something everyone’s given up on. Not once, but twice. The Minutemen are a bustling army and the Railroad… the Railroad actually has a fighting chance at liberating those poor, poor synths stuck in the dark clutches of the Institute. And those— those are just the big things. If I listed every little time you showcased that gigantically soft heart of yours, I’d be talking for hours. I doubt you’d want to listen to me go on that long, but I most definitely will if I have to. Don’t test me.” Piper was intent on her word, and Blue knew if she’d try to convince the headstrong woman otherwise she’d never leave this balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue was distracted from Piper’s voice by the way her heart was pounding and by the way anticipation made her fingers twitch. She felt even antsier than she did when she was sitting out alone here, wistfully admiring the stars and wishing she had more than she did. Fear did follow what she was thinking of doing next…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear of the unknown. The fear of letting herself love after being a widow for a solid year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper was looking at Blue weird and she could feel it— see it out of the corner of her eye. That confidence did manage to seep back in slowly… slowly… She still jittered and her mouth felt dry at the conquest of admitting her feelings but if she didn’t do this now, confess these maddening feelings, she might never do it and might not even be able to do it if the relay was to zap her into about a million pieces. Piper was a lesbian and she knew that this wasn’t completely hopeless but her brain… her damn brain tried to convince her otherwise. She’s talked about her feelings with Hancock and he often egged the pair on and teased them relentlessly, but Blue couldn’t decipher whether that was the delirium from the drugs or if he could actually see a spark between them. She was pegging Piper’s odd silence this whole day from the talk of actually combating the Institute but now… she had other ideations in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue could faintly hear Piper asking her if she was alright but she was too caught up in her own thoughts. The noise from the outside sounded muffled, like her head was being held underwater. The low volume of Diamond City Radio playing was what she began to tune in on as the world around her came back to the forefront.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, two pairs of green eyes met, and Blue was still having difficulties finding the proper words. “I… Piper, if I don’t come back—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—Blue, keep saying that and you might speak it into existence—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue shushed her then, breaking eye contact for one moment to compose herself. Her heart threatened to burst from her ribcage, beating as hard as it did when Nate proposed to her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Adeline… now’s not the time to reminisce about your dead husband when you’re about to confess to someone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I love you.” She said, meeting Piper’s concerned gaze again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper laughed heartily at her, but it ebbed away quickly when Blue’s words sank in. She looked incredulous, and then puzzled, and then utterly shocked. The raven-haired beauty brought the cigarette up to her parted lips, taking one last pull before she snuffed it out in the cram-can ashtray. Blue could only stare back, cheeks burning and mind strenuously working in an attempt to decipher what Piper was feeling. “... What? Y-You… you what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue kept her gaze on Piper’s, “I love you,” She repeated, tone affirmative, “I love you and I’ve just realized it and— and, I would be an idiot if I went to the Institute and was zapped into trillions of pieces without telling you…” She was still jittering despite it all, but she was determined to see this through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper for once was at a loss for words. Blue found herself smiling the tiniest of smiles seeing the reporter, who was normally a master wordsmith —a virtuoso of the tongues— shut down like an old computer. “Blue? You love… me?” she pointed to herself, “There’s a lot of ways you can love someone— like a friend or like a sister or… or a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because I totally want to date my sister.” Blue retorted, utterly hoping and praying she wasn’t going too far with this. Confessions weren’t something you could just take back and forget about. She thought it would just be marvellous if she was cracking inappropriate jokes right before she was about to be rejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the humour— the Blue that Piper knew and possibly loved. Blue was awful at reading people and she still couldn’t tell if Piper was reacting negatively. Piper cracked a small smile, “Jesus, Blue… you couldn’t have told me sooner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue tilted her head, “I don’t know what you’re getting at.” She admitted, genuinely so. She didn’t want to dive in and be reading what she was saying wrong… but God if she was right, she could probably scream from the balcony. Joy found itself slowly seeping through to her heart, taking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Cait was right,” Piper snorted, taking a few moments before tentatively reaching for Blue’s hand. She took it, “You are hopelessly, unbelievably oblivious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue squeezed Piper’s hand, and Piper squeezed back. The contact was always comforting, but she began to feel more at ease knowing that this was because of reciprocation, not casual best friends just being best friends. After a pause, she responded, “How long has it been, Piper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper took a look at Blue’s Pip-Boy, squinting her eyes to read the date. “A year.” She said, deadpan but confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year? Oh my God— I thought like eight or nine months but a year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year, Blue.” Piper echoed, although she didn’t sound annoyed like Blue thought she might be. God, if the roles were reversed Blue just knew she would be more than aggravated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue felt a smidge embarrassed that she really was that oblivious. Sure, she might be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>airheaded at times, but a whole year of her not noticing? Okay… maybe ten or eleven months of it but still— that was a lot of time to just look the other way. Now that they were here, sitting under the pale moonlight and admiring each other’s features without judgement, all of that time before was most definitely worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear of the unknown was a little present here, but often in times like this, Blue knew she’d just have to take that leap, so she did. Letting go of Piper’s hand, she cupped the raven-haired beauty’s cheek, thumb running across a small shrapnel scar. Piper was nervously staring into Blue’s eyes, nerves slowly quelled by Blue’s shy smile. Soon Blue was kissing her softly, and it took Piper’s brain a few seconds to catch up before she kissed her back. Piper pulled her in closer by the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss. The only noise around them was the distant murmur of crickets, and the radio playing from under them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to set the world on fire, I just want to start a flame in your heart…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue felt invigorated, any anxiety she carried about her confession or her son’s demise or the Institute melted away in this moment. Piper tasted faintly of the cigarettes they shared, and mostly of the Nuka-Cola Cherry she downed before she tried to doze off. She tried to focus on the moment, but she was feeling things— feeling the emotions tug on her heartstrings, and they nearly impaired her. Her calloused thumb still rubbed back and forth on Piper’s cheekbone as she pulled away, their foreheads pressed together. The grin on her face met her eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper’s voice came out in stuttered bursts, but when she spoke it was clear as day what she felt about that kiss, “Holy shit… that was… w-wow, Blue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That good?” Blue said, fondly, “I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adeline…” The name drop was foreign, and Blue hadn’t heard it from her in months. “God— I am so in love with you, I… I love you too. I tell you this every day but you’re such a breath of fresh air in a world where everyone’s only out for themselves… and I’m so grateful that you— I don’t even understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why you’d love someone as nosy and as loud and as pushy and—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— Piper —“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— Blue, you’re a fucking goddess! You walked out of that vault and to Diamond City and I saw you— my big ol’ lesbian heart just went </span>
  <em>
    <span>ka-pow!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piper did an explosion gesture with her hands, “I’m stubborn and any date I’ve ever went on has failed and— and I don’t get why someone like you would want someone like me—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— Piper. —“ Blue had to admit Piper rambling like this was absolutely adorable. Not the first time she’s witnessed Piper like this, although she felt the slightest twinge of sadness hearing the insecurities within the reporter’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— And there are way more respectable people in the Commonwealth than me to date, I mean, I’m infamously disliked by the population—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— Piper Wright!” Blue interjected loudly, which finally got Piper to seal her lips. When silence fell over them for a few seconds and she was sure she wouldn't be interrupted, Blue continued, “Is it really so hard to believe someone would fall for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I mean— yeah…. no?” Piper sighed, “I’m not on the Commonwealth’s most favoured list, you know. But hey, I-I guess you’ve stuck around for this long without kicking me to the curb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be the most hated person in the Commonwealth, but I’d still love you, Piper. You’re one of the— no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>most genuine person I’ve met on my journey in this… new age and honestly? I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. I wouldn’t trade it for safety or for a better life or anything like that. You’ve made the life that I thought was a living hell at first a genuine paradise. It wouldn’t be a longshot to say you’ve made me a better person, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper was shell shocked then, unable to respond with many words. Her mind processed it slowly, and it wasn’t long before she was gently holding Blue’s face in her hands and initiating another kiss. Blue focused on things other than the movement of Piper’s lips against her own… she was washed up in Piper’s scent, some sort of mixture of lavender and vanilla and it just felt… warmer than she’s been in so long. The cherry cola on Piper’s tongue made Blue’s tongue tingle, which made her crave more of how Piper tasted and how she would taste the more she connected lips with her. Blue combed her fingers through Piper’s dark locks, the kiss they shared leaving her insatiable and breathless. She felt joyous feeling Piper smile against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper pulled back, and Blue could see that Piper’s eyes were glassy. She felt the worry hit, “Hey— are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper smiled at her and some of that worry dissipated, “I’m better than ever, Blue… I— I’m… you really know how to impress a girl, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue sighed in relief, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear from Piper’s eye. “Not often I get to see the Diamond City reporter cry… never under my accord, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper chuckled heartily, hand cupping Blue’s jaw. “They’re happy tears, Blue.” She said, tone soft, still peering into Blue’s eyes, “Your eyes are so mesmerizing, have I told you that? I’ve never been able to look at them so clearly because I couldn’t just be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh hey Blue, can I creepily admire your eyes that I find more than captivating?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue beamed at her, reaching forwards to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Piper’s ear. “Y’know, Hancock said you were holding a torch for me, like, at least a dozen times. I didn’t listen to him for the longest time but then… I kinda started to fall for you, too. The gears turned and I guess he was my new confidant. Couldn’t gush to you about you, unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would’ve made things a thousand times easier, Blue.” Piper teased, her dimples apparent when she smiled back at Blue. She sniffled, wiping at her eyes with the bend of her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better late than never, huh?” Blue looked away from Piper, eyes slowly looking over to the monster of a machine across the settlement. Piper followed her gaze, and she heard the reporter let out another sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teleportation relay had to be at least twenty feet tall, but it seemed like a hundred feet when Blue had been at the top of it. It took her and the Railroad runners (along with the other companions that assisted with the build) months and months to finally gather all of the materials to build a safe, functioning machine. Blue knew that safety and building codes were a forgotten art from the past, but with those regulations bored into her mind, she had to try to abide by them. The number of generators it took to power the damn thing almost ran Sanctuary dry on resources, but Sturges and the other Minutemen living there insisted they’d get back on scavenging for the settlers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a daunting task certainly, especially when the machine obviously wasn’t one-hundred percent stable. If a 30mph wind was to blow by, the relay would probably topple over and smash back into a few pieces. The technological advances back then were surely better than this, but she never heard of a successful teleportation attempt like she’d seen that courser do inside of Kellogg’s brain. This, this large hunk of metal was her final gambit upon getting into the Institute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’ll come back, Piper. I will and I’ll make sure of it.” Blue broke their silence, subconsciously reaching for Piper’s hand and overlapping it with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t so sure ten minutes ago,” Piper noted, looking Blue’s way with a cocked eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue slowly locked gazes with Piper, “I have Hancock and Deacon, as well as the Railroad and Minutemen to come back to… And most importantly, you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair united in another meaningful kiss, a quicker-paced one in which they didn’t want to let go. Blue wallowed in it, cherishing it and knowing that now if all went wrong at the Institute, she’d still have the motivation to go on. She was kissing it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>